toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flower1470
Welcome! To contact me, post here. Please add a headline and your signature. Thanks! Archive 2011 || Archive 2012 || Archive 2013 Archive 2014 || Archive 2015 || Archive 2016 ~Flower1470 ♥ KittyKittenton's Message (Topic: Not a private server) I don't see it as a private server (despite it not being made by Disney), because nearly everybody that played any other Toontown game plays it. KittyKittenton (talk) 13:24, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Stopping by! Hi Flower! I haven't seen you in such a long time! I just decided to stop by and say Hi! I hope that you're doing extremely well, and hope that you have a great day! I'm the Prince of Crazy hi, talk to me sometime... 14:48, March 3, 2017 (UTC) what do you think about my idea of seeing if toontown can find a new way to acess gags by buying it from a new thing called toon dial which allows toons to buy gags anywhere without going to the playground and faster teleportation and better grapic plz right and better stability in game huh?MLGAJ27 (talk) 07:10, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Hi Lily! Memothememe has made a vandalism pages so I fixed it back. PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 22:45, April 5, 2017 (UTC) No problem! I can't wait for my birthday in another day! :) PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 02:57, April 6, 2017 (UTC) This is a problem. You know the unites redirect you deleted? There's a little problem with that... if you went to the cog headquarters thing at the top, There's a link that takes you to that removed redirect. It's getting quite annoying having to click on it and then on the past redirect. Any way to fix that? the illuminati (talk) 21:11, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Idea Hey, what do you think if we could add a picture to the background of the header to make it look nice? I've seen a couple other wikis do it-- I think it's a pretty new feature. Check out this site, the picture up on the top right fits in quite well :P The picture name is File:Community-header-background.png, and I'm pretty sure you can enable it to make it show up with the theme designer tool (I assume you have access to those tools, since you're the moderator). What do you think? Just a little suggestion :P Oh, and by the way, if you are able to enable it, you can change the one I already uploaded if you want-- might not be the best choice, but I just personally thought it would be a good fit :D --King654 (talk) 02:07, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Heya, on the Seltzer Bottle; teh math itself was wrong. I got Seltzer bottle up, and noticied it did not match the WIKI. I also noticed the math itself differs from throw to squirt. Throw (Correctly) states it will do the calculation with max damage plus 1. Squirt on Seltzer bottle claims it uses max damage without the plus one, which isn't how it functions. User:Loving77 Has been inactive for almost a year and a half. Remove adminship? Qualified editor (talk) 03:22, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for your reply! I usually like keeping the conversation on one page, so the thread doesn't get lost. I've noticed that your activity seems to be dropping as well. If no new admins are promoted, how will you make sure that the wiki doesn't get taken over by vandals if and when you go inactive? I will follow this page, so you can reply below this comment. Qualified editor (talk) 21:33, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :As people get older, they get busier. It happens. Eventually there will be a point where I won't do this anymore and stop caring. If no one else takes over.... let the chips fall where they may. I don't have any other ideas as of right now. :~Flower1470 ♥ 22:44, February 4, 2018 (UTC) ::If you disappear for an extended period of time, I'll post an adoption request at Community Central if necessary. For now, is there anything else that needs helping? Qualified editor (talk) 23:55, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :::You'll be waiting a while. ;) In the meantime, take a look at this blog post! Let me know if you need any help! :::~Flower1470 ♥ 00:25, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Funny Farm April Fools gag I suggest we remove the April Fools-related info about Funny Farm from the wiki, including the image, since I suspect it really had nothing to do with the game. It doesn't fit with anything we know about the neighborhood. What do you think? ~ SlyCooperFan1 [message · ''] 14:43, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :Done! But you'll have to delete the Barking Boulevard.png image since you're the admin. '~ SlyCooperFan1' [message · ] 18:49, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Deleting blog posts Hey, any idea if I can personally delete blog posts or if it's admin only? Trying to remove them and the only way I've been able to is by deleting the entire content of the page. Trying to get rid of most of the personal stuff on here. If you are able to, would be great if you could delete the blog posts. And I have to say I didn't realise how cringy I was. I'm so sorry you had to put up with me. Thanks JellyrollZillerwig Thanks a lot. I'd be grateful if you could remove them all, just blanked out a few of the worst offenders. I'm the same with talk pages, it was hard enough going through the blog posts haha. I've certainly changed a lot since then. I had a good time back then but man, I would not like this to link back to me now. Thanks again, hope you've been well in recent years and good luck for the future! JellyrollZillerwig RE: Laff points I see. That makes sense and it's fine by me then. Thank you! :) PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 02:45, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Your friendly neighborhood Wiki Manager Hi! My name is Moviesign, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for '''Toontown Wiki'. I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, styling, templates, etc., please contact me on my message wall / talk page. Here are some handy links for help with wiki features: * Galleries, Slideshows, and Sliders—ways to present images. * Tabbers—a tabbed interface to organize information. * Portable Infoboxes—concise presentation of data that works on mobile devices too. * Community CSS and JavaScript—more customization options. Questions? Let me know how I can help. —Moviesign (talk) 16:51, May 6, 2019 (UTC) "Flippy Shirts" Page Hello Flower1470! I was taking a look to see if I could move the Flippy Shirts page to under the 40 Jellybean section under another page, and I feel as though that there are too many double-striped shirts. What I mean by that is, if I remember right, additional color varieties of this shirt and others were added by another private server, and that some of these are not shirts that were actually offered in Toontown Online. I could be wrong, but I instantaneously felt as though there were too many varieties of this shirt being pictured. There were colors of this shirt listed on this page that I never saw in TTO. I am not 100% sure on this, I'm only going off of what I remember from playing TTO. Maybe I'm wrong, but at minimum I wanted to bring this to your attention. Glad to be a part of the Toontown Wiki community! Footballtoon (talk) 05:45, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Fonts I just thought thought that particular font would look good on those templates. --ZanyDragon (talk) 13:12, December 5, 2019 (UTC)